Strangers
by x3Dorkette
Summary: New to the town, Tenten starts out her life fresh there. As she is running late to school, she suddenly bumps into this stranger and leaves hastily for school. What events will happen in her new life?


Hello :)! Dorkie here, and I'm back to writing, well for now anyway.

Haha I haven't been on this site for like a year already, and I just came back because of some of the reviews and p.m's I got when I read my e-mail XD. Wells the other story "Mission Impossible" (I think that's the name), I won't be continuing that since I can't really think of a good plot blah ! So yeah, out of the blue I got bored in homeroom and I started to write an outline of a short story 0.O. At first it had nothing to do with Naruto characters, but when I got on the computer I edited it a bit to fit the characters and settings, ya know what I mean? Anyways sorry if the characters are a bit off from what they usually are, I'll try to make it seem more in character. Err hmm. . Okay well hopefully you enjoy this story :)

_-Dorkie_

****

**_oh yeah before i forget_**

**-bold-** sound effects, update on settings

_italics _thoughts

_-italics- _ person's actions of something like that XD

**_

* * *

z Z z Z z Z z zZ z z Z Z Z z z Z z z_**

_"Tenten"  
"Yes Ryou", she said dreamily. "Will you be mine"  
"Huh your what?", she said cluelessly.  
"WHAAAAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOUR WHAT?' ?!", he said furiously "AHHHHH NO ITS EVIL RYOU MODE"  
"WHAAAT?!", flames suddenly appeared behind Ryou. Then smoke started to slowly appear by his ears, "FORGET IT I'LL NEVER FALL FOR AN IDIOT RAWR!!"_

**o  
x  
o**

**-THUDD!!-**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", screamed Tenten, "I'M SORRY, DON'T AHHH!" She then found herself awake in her bedroom, on the floor (A/N: lol..). "Dammit just another nightmare ugh", she said in relief, "Jeez Ryou-kun just has to be mean in every nightmare, why can't he be like his character in that show of his?. .Blah what time is it?", looking over at her alarm clock. "WHAAAA?! ITS ALREADY 7:30 A.M. I'M GONNA BE LATE SHIT". ' _MUST GET READY TO GO TO SCHOOL MUST HURRY UP AAAH!_ '

* * *

**[FREEEEEEEZE-**  
Haha hi I'm Tenten! Yes its just 'Tenten', no surname. Anyways sorry for you to see me in my ditzy moment..I'm usually all calm and such haha. Recently I just moved to Konaha from a distant village far far far away from this town. So yeah I live alone in my apartment. Moving to a city with no friends or family. When I first moved here I met the hokage (ah like the leader or so I've heard) of the town. All new citizens were arranged a meeting with him and when I came to meet him I was instantly told that I was registered at their school. I didn't even know it was required for citizens under the age of 18 to go to school. .so now this is me rushing to school.  
**[UNFREEEEZE!-

* * *

**

' _DAMMIT I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE STAYED UP SO LATE AH_ ' Tenten kept running with all her might to school ' _AH I WON'T MAKE IT FOR THE MORNING BLOCK _' Everystep she made she gained speed and couldn't control herself. ' _WAIT THERES THE SHORT-CUT I USED YESTERDAY! YAHH!!_ ' making a sharp turn, she suddenly crashes into someone.

**-WHOOSH!! CRASH!!-**

"ugh. ." he said dizzily. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" helping the guy up she had just knocked down. "Sorry I'm just in a rush. .uhm are you okay?" just as she asked that she could feel a pair of eyes glaring at her " " he then winced a bit and held onto his hand '_Oh shit he's hurt, did I really hit him that bad? Dammit Tenten you just had run like hell!_' Tenten suddenly tore off her uniform's sleeve and wrapped it on the stranger's hand. "Gomen, but this is all I can do. .I really have to get to school now I'm so sorry! Hope you'll be okay!" giving him a weak smile, she then runs off leaving the stranger, no not the "stranger", but the person that would somehow change her life in Konaha.

**o  
x  
o**

**-10 MINS after the beginning of the morning block-**

"Haruno"  
"Heeere tee-hee"  
"Uzumaki"  
"RAMENNNNNN"  
"NARUTO YOU EITHER SAY HERE OR HAI NOT RAMEN YOU BAKA!" yelled the teacher.  
"Aye gomen sensei hehe, I'm just so hungry again haww"  
"Whatever, just remember to not say 'Ramen' now. Ugh anyway, Uchiha"  
"Yo"  
"AYEEEE SENSEI HE JUST SAID 'YO' PUNISH HIM NOW! RAWWWR"  
"Baka at least he didn't say ramen!", the class started to laugh.  
"Its just not fair waaah"  
"Haha its okay Naruto, everyone knows the teacher just likes to pick on you", said his neighbor Kiba.  
"So much disturbances, sigh, anyways continuing role call: Hyuga Ne_-_"

**-Door opens-**

"I, -_pant-_, am, -_pant-_, here"  
"Err uhm yes you are? You don't look familiar, are you Tenten our new student?"  
"Ah yes, gomen for being late. I won't let this happen again!" Tenten just then started bowing to her teacher.  
"Haha, its alrite it happens. Anyways please introduce yourself to your classmates."

After chatting with the teacher, she turns around and looks at the class. All of them were staring and had this curious look. "Uhmm. .Hi my name is Tenten and uhm. .I just recently moved here. .uhm lets seem OH I'm really interested in martial arts and. ." suddenly feeling a pat on her shoulder "Tenten you just have to say your name, you can fully introduce yourself later during break, _-chuckle-_ . Hmm your seat is next to Hyuga-sama's seat, the empty seat." Tenten then makes way to her seat and looks at the empty seat next to her.

"Okay class since I'm done with roll, we shall start our lessons for today"

**-Hours has passed and its now break time :)-**

"Tenten hi! My names Haruno Sakura, and this is Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru" friendly smiles are shown to TenTen "Haha nice to meet you all. Hey Hinata is uhm "Hyuga-sama" your relative or something?" curious since both last names are the same.

"Ano, yes we're related. .He is uhm my older cousin. You'll get to see him later when class resumes since he's in the infirmury right now." shy in nature she twiddles her fingers as she talks. '_I guess Neji sits in the empty seat next to me. Hm. ._'

"OYE what happened to Neji" blurted out the blonde kid **a.k.a** Naruto. "Ano I'm not sure, I heard its nothing serious though."

"Anyways other than that, Tenten tell us something about yourself tee-hee" Sakura giggled. "Uhm, well like i mentioned earlier I'm into martial arts. I'm really good with weaponry and such and uhm I just love pandas haha."

"OOO!! Hey Sakura she's like uhm the girl version of Neji! Maybe he'll finally get himself a partner whenever he trains now instead of asking me, _-sniffle-_, he's so scary when he trains aah." blurted out Naruto again. "shush Naruto. But yeah Tenten you should meet Neji later, you two should be able to get along tee-hee."

"uhm okayy?" _'I wonder who this Neji really is.'_

**-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-**

"AHHHHH that bell is loud I hate it RAWR! Anyways back to class ugh. ." Naruto said.

**-P.A: Attention all students and teachers. Attention. Due to an unexpected meeting for the staff, the remaining classes for today are cancelled. Students may return home now. That is all-**

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WOOOOOT!" Naruto said.  
"Gawd you're so loud baka" Sasuke said irritatedly.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU'RE SO MEANN WAAAAH"  
"GUYS! Stop it already gosh." Sakura interrupted.

"Tenten-san would you like to come over my house with the rest of us?" Hinata asked. "Uhm sure why not, we didn't get any homework today anyway haha."

"YYAAAAYYY Tenten can kick Sasuke's ass for me then, he's being such a meanie"  
"Huh"  
"Please ignore the baka face, he's only asking for attention"  
"I AM NOT"  
"Oh my gosh I told you guys to stop RAWR"  
"AHH EVIL SAKURA MODE", _'Haha that sounds so familiar'_

_

* * *

_End Chp.1: Strange Meeting_-_

* * *

Err haha that's the end for now. Anyways review please if you want :)

Sorry if there was too much diologue and boring stuff ! I'll make the next chapter more interesting, stay tuned :D


End file.
